Entre Beijos e Chocolates
by Mrs. Mereth
Summary: Da serie que mostra momentos depois do casamento de Ron Weasley e Hermione Granger, Hermione acorda e desce para tomar café quando encontra o marido com uma surpresa à sua espera.


"Por isso, eu te peço. Me provoque. Me beije a boca. Me desafie. Me tire do sério. Me tire do tédio. Vire meu mundo do avesso " **Clarisse Lispector**

Assim que abriu os olhos, a luz que vinha da janela a atingiu em cheio, tranquilamente Hermione se espreguiçou e levantou a cabeça, o quarto continuava claro e arrumado com seus lençóis brancos e sua mobília nova, apenas as roupas amarrotadas em diversos cantos denunciavam a noite passada... a lembrança a fez sorrir, seus corpos entrelaçados, o calor, os beijos, a paixão, tudo explodia em uma grande e longa noite, onde existiam apenas Ela e Ele, apenas o amor que sentiam um pelo outro, apenas o extremo prazer que aquilo lhes proporcionava.

Hermione então notou que ele não estava na cama, algo muito estranho, já que o marido (ainda estava se acostumando á ideia de chama-lo de marido) era sempre o ultimo a acordar. Ficou um tempo apenas observando os portas retratos em cima da mesa de cabeceira e em lindas molduras na parede. Em alguns momentos como o casamento, lua de mel nas ilhas Fiji, na Toca, e com a família Weasley, outros apenas tardes de bagunças, entre beijos e sorrisos para as fotos... essa era a vida de Hermione, para ela, perfeita, não podia mais imaginar sua vida sem Ron para ser sua luz, seu alicerce, seu amor para toda a vida.

Hermione se arrumou e desceu para procurar o marido. Virou o primeiro corredor que dava para escada, e logo sentiu o delicioso cheiro de torta salgada, desceu os degraus e quando entrou na cozinha foi recebida com um sorriso de Ron, estava vestido com a camisa preta com a gola levantada, deixando a mostra seus braços fortes e a luz que entrava pela janela da cozinha iluminava o cabelo ruivo de um jeito que Hermione achava maravilhoso

- Até que enfim, achei que eu teria que subir te acordar- disse ele encostado no balcão da pia

- Olha quem fala, o Sr. Sempre acorda cedo!- fingiu-se de indignada

- Muito engraçado! Queria lhe fazer uma surpresa sua tolinha- disse Ron enquanto sorria e cruzava os braços

- Ora, seu tolinho- disse dando uma gargalhada, porque a ideia de chamar um ao outro assim era no mínimo hilária- Se queria me fazer uma surpresa, o certo não seria ter ido me levar café no quarto?

- Muito fácil!

Hermione ficou apenas o olhando com um sorriso ainda entre os lábios, então Ron veio caminhando em sua direção, sorrindo mais maroto do que nunca.

- Sabe que dia é hoje?

- Que dia é hoje?- perguntou Hermione com receio de ter esquecido alguma data importante

- Quer dizer que não sabe?- disse parando em frente a esposa

- Sinceramente não- não era nem aniversario de namoro, muito menos de casamento e os aniversários estavam longes

- Pode dar um palpite se quiser

- Ora... – puxou na mente até as datas mais improváveis, como o dia da primeira vez dos dois, fim da Guerra, dia em que os dois embarcaram nas suas atuais profissões e nada.

- Estou decepcionado com você!- mas continuava sorrindo

- Pare com isso! Não é nenhuma data importante, você esta apenas brincando com a minha cara Sr. Weasley!

- Então vou clarear sua memoria- e dizendo isso chegou tão próximo a Hermione que ela pode sentir sua respiração, seus lábios pediam por um beijo, mas ela esperou até que ele dissesse.

- 1° de setembro " Vocês viram um sapo por ai, um garoto perdeu o dele"- uma de suas mãos já estava em seu quadril e a outra a acariciar lentamente o rosto de Hemione .

- Meu Deus! Como pude me esquecer do dia que nos conhecemos!- abrindo um grande sorriso com a lembrança e olhando profundamente nos olhos de Ron, com as mãos pousadas em seu peito

- Depois diz que eu que sou o insensível né Sra. Weasley!- disse ele sustentando o olhar

- Sendo assim feliz dia do nosso primeiro encontro- ignorou seu ultimo comentário, já que não tinha como negar que ela cometera uma falha feia, nem que muitas vezes ele era um insensível, sim, mas o seu insensível- Meu Amor! – disse tão calmamente e sedutoramente que não teve como Ron sequer cogitar em usar o deslize contra ela.

- E como é que diz?- suas bocas quase se tocavam

- Como assim?

-" Meu Amor, eu te amei desde que eu vi aquele seu nariz sujinho".

- Porque é claro que foi sua charmosa sujeira no nariz que me conquistou- disse colocando as mãos em torno do pescoço de Ron

- Não foi ela, mas talvez ela tenha ajudado- e sem aviso prévio, suas bocas se tocaram, tão delicadamente, se encaixando perfeitamente, feitos incontestavelmente um para o outro... o beijo foi se tornando cada vez mais intenso, as mãos dela deslizavam por entre os cabelos ruivos e as deles aproximavam cada vez mais Hermione de si. Quando enfim Hermione não teve outra escolha senão parar para tomar um pouco de ar, Ron a levantou e a sentou na mesa de mármore. E de frente para ela, Ron lhe deu um delicado selinho .

- E adivinhe minha surpresa?

- Surpreenda-me!

Ron então foi até a porta debaixo da escada e de lá tirou o que parecia ser um carrinho coberto por um pano. Trouxe- o até perto dela e lentamente retirou o pano

Ali, na sua frente estava um carrinho de doces, idêntico ao do Expresso Hogwarts, abarrotado de bolos de caldeirão, sapos de chocolate e feijõezinhos de todos os sabores.

- Bom ,uma vez você me disse que queria um desses só para você... e o que melhor para relembrar os bons tempos de Hogwarts?

- Eu não acredito, você não existe, sabia? – Hermione estava tão alegre que não pode evitar de descer do balcão para chegar mais perto para pegar nos doces, não podia negar que Ron a tinha surpreendido muito, o homem com espirito de menino e nada melhor do que os doces para lembrar todas aquelas viagens de trem, todos os primeiro de setembro, ela havia adorado a surpresa

- E eu também não gosto de lhe dar ainda mais livros- disse ele abraçando-a por tras e falando em seu ouvido, sua voz grave causava arrepios nela.

- Eu amei a surpresa, só não sei se vou conseguir comer todos- disse ela virando o pescoço para olha-lo melhor

- Com isso não se preocupe, eu te ajudo... e podemos dar uma utilidade melhor para eles- disse mordendo o lábio inferior

- Ah é? Tipo o que?- Hermione já podia sentir o cheiro dos chocolates

- Bom, temos uma banheira la em cima... e eu nunca mergulhei em chocolate- e chegando mais próximo da orelha de Hermione disse:- sabia que eles são afrodisíacos?

Hermione amou tanto a ideia que não parava de rir e beijar o marido, alias, que outro homem faria uma surpresa daquelas?

Pegando-a no colo correram escada a cima e com um floreio de varinha fizeram o carrinho subir também, aquela ia ser uma manhã inesquecível , como muitas outras, e Hermione nem podia imaginar que ia começar a amar o chocolate como nunca amou uma guloseima antes.


End file.
